User talk:Bfoxius
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Map Game Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Lord of the Rings (Map Game) The game started a couple of hours ago. Second turn will commence at the new day. Please post. SwankyJ (talk) 19:42, May 6, 2014 (UTC) http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_of_the_Rings_(Map_Game) Join me on this wiki's chat? ''I find your lack of faith'' 21:26, May 22, 2014 (UTC) WWIII:Fallen Giant Btw, Spartian somehow started the game and I need you to play along and might want to invite others if you'd like.GlobalConqueror (talk) 15:52, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Bringing an Issue before the TSPTF Bfox, first I'd like to thank you for coming here to read this message. The purpose of this message is to ask you to bring something before the TSTPF on their talk page. I, as you probably have been told/figured out, am currently banned from the wiki for uploading duplicate images. I have outlined everything at this link: LG's talk page on another wiki, but I'll touch upon the basics here for you. (It is a solid 8 paragraphs long :P ) *I was banned unilaterally by Nuke for uploading 3 duplicate images. *I've uploaded 380 files (in comparasion, you have uploaded 216 files), of which 3 were bad *I actively work on categorizing pages, on reporting vandals, and monitoring the wiki as a whole *I was banned for a crazy long 2 weeks (the same length of time as I was banned for extremely offensive comments about FS' religion) Please bring this before the TSPTF, Reximus55 New game Want to join-An Alternate 1992 (Map Game) 22:14, June 4, 2014 (UTC) About You Taking My Page I still want the http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Verdigris_(1983:_Doomsday) page, but my ban does not let me be able to edit pages so you can edit the page till my ban is done. Sky said my ban might be switch to one month but i think he is wrong. - Scarlet Outlaw I wanted to make the nation elect presidents every four years. and they can run up to 3 terms. I kinda liked the old name it had. The history you wrote was fine. The economy runs of factory items it makes and farm products it grows. The military is based mostly on land, but there is a navy that is used when they use the rivers for travel. Also there is a small airforce that they have that retrieves and sends supplies to other nations. - Scarlet Outlaw Turn? Sorry I can't leave you a message on the regular wiki, as I'm blocked until the 10th. Do you think that you could save me a turn in your Zeitgeist game for when I get back? Upvoteanthology (Talk | Sandbox) Alright, that's fine. If you are going to save me areas of the world, do you think you can save me the region in and around Mongolia, and maybe parts of western Canada and Peru? Upvoteanthology (Talk | Sandbox) Are you still gonna do the Elder scrolls map game, idk when it started or if has even started but I'm interested. ````